


机能破坏

by IslandParty



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslandParty/pseuds/IslandParty
Summary: 悟贝ABO，经典套路AxO，魔人布欧篇和魔人贝打架那一小段发生的事因为是ABO所以有好多私设，注意注意注意
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	机能破坏

卡卡罗特尝到嘴里的血味，他舔了舔后槽牙，有点摇晃但还不至于掉下来因此他决定不去管。对面的贝吉塔也没有好到哪里去，血像不是自己的一样流，脸上是令人不爽的笑容而额头的M字印记又像是在嘲笑他。如果说刚开始他确实全身心投入到这场酣畅淋漓的战斗，那从布欧解开封印后他就不这么想了，那边的悟饭一行似乎更需要他。

可是贝吉塔死咬着他不放，像是用了积攒七年的力气非要和他这个下级战士争个输赢。这样下去不是办法，卡卡罗特的脑子飞速地转着。要想一个好办法着实困难，特别是当一个实力强劲的超级赛亚人对着你拳打脚踢不敢质疑其真实性的要把他“置于死地”的时候。

好好想想悟空，你能想出来的，卡卡罗特一边给自己加油打气一边挡下贝吉塔的拳头随后还以一脚。那只脚被贝吉塔用腿勾住，于是二人以一种怪异且亲密的姿势停在半空。他们已经打了挺久的架，血汗泥巴混在一起的味道又烫又辣让人闻了喉咙生疼。

卡卡罗特突然想起什么，虽然有点不可思议，但贝吉塔是个omega。身为Alpha的他如果用上信息素和临时标记的话说不定可以压制住魔人化的贝吉塔。

平日里的孙悟空是什么味道的？雨后森林的空气、麦田、清甜的橘瓣，舒心到甚至会被要求多释放那么一点来放松心情。而超级赛亚人化的卡卡罗特的味道则是仿佛要将这些全部燃烧殆尽的灼热，刚剥下的兽皮、烈日下荒谷的风以及内心深处的血，蒙着薄薄一层乳香，随着战斗慢慢显出带有攻击性的真面目。他们在一片开阔地域战斗，Alpha的气味由卡卡罗特为中心在一瞬间炸开，浓得像要变成实体。

卡卡罗特从不知道贝吉塔的味道，并不是说贝吉塔身上气味寡淡到几乎没有而是这个赛亚人王子总是用着将自己伪装成Alpha的气味遮盖剂，就连他是Omega这件事也是布尔在一次交谈中不小心透露给他的。

卡卡罗特觉得贝吉塔就应该是个Alpha，他甚至让身为Beta的布尔玛为自己生下了一个孩子，可以说他是卡卡罗特见过最不像Omega的Omega，有时候下级战士几乎会把遮盖剂的味道信以为真，但遮盖剂的Alpha气味在他看来总带着点虚荣自大的味道，像是个包装精美的Alpha贝吉塔模型，有着“漂亮”的香味却怎么也不是本人。

卡卡罗特的信息素笼罩了整片区域，可以说任何一个进入这里的Omega都会收到影响，他希望借此让贝吉塔安分下来。然而贝吉塔就像个没事人一样拳头该多重就多重，气弹该多狠就多狠，赛亚人的Omega王子不但没有虚弱反倒愈发暴躁，拳脚毒辣起来。Alpha的信息素除了让他脸上稍微起了点红晕外几乎没有任何结果。

或许贝吉塔真的是个假装成Omega的Alpha，卡卡罗特在心里不着边际地胡思乱想，结果就是被一拳锤到地里，他没有马上站起来而是借着尘土的掩护躺在沙坑底部，悟饭那边还可以再等一会儿，他要确保魔人不会再惹麻烦。

“怎么了卡卡罗特，起来和我继续战斗！”他听到坑的边缘贝吉塔的喊声但他不为所动，贝吉塔肯定知道这是个陷阱，有可能会再迎面吃下几颗气弹，可到最后如果自己还是不现身贝吉塔无论如何都会下来找他，贝吉塔知道他就在那儿躺着，一清二楚。

幸运的是并没有预想中的气弹，贝吉塔在等了几分钟无果后果然下降到了坑里，卡卡罗特闭着眼睛装死，就算肋骨挨了好几脚他也强迫自己一动不动，感觉到一丝异样的贝吉塔狐疑地蹲下来查看情况。

然后一阵天旋地转，他被背部朝外用气制成的拘束环锁在了岩壁边，贝吉塔在心里大声咒骂自己的愚蠢和轻敌。围绕着他们的是怒气冲冲的沉默，两个人都下定决心要把对方打得爬都爬不起来，结果现在因为种种原因——信息素占大头——他们陷入了有点暧昧的境地，如果不是事态紧急两人又都打红了眼说不定真的会发生些别的什么。卡卡罗特吃痛抚摸着肋骨，手里也没有闲着拽下贝吉塔遮住后颈的领子，那里果不其然有一个纤薄如纸类似项圈的东西盖着贝吉塔的腺体，一看就知道是布尔玛的作品。

只能用第二个方案了，下级战士轻松掰开那个装置引起贝吉塔剧烈的挣扎，一时间坑里多了一种味道，卡卡罗特觉得自己像是撞在了一面空气墙上。贝吉塔的信息素闻起来很“痛”，让人忍不住内脏绞紧的那种痛，而且相比其他Omega他的味道又苦又涩，极少的甜味被它们禁锢着无法释放，堵在肉体深处鼓胀着血管一点一点近乎自虐的挤出来。

就算是卡卡罗特也忍不住弯下腰干咳了两声，当他直起腰凑到贝吉塔颈侧时狂暴的魔人突然没了动静，几乎可以说是顺从的静止着。他的腺体令人恶心，没错就是恶心，Omega们的腺体都藏在光滑白皙的后颈皮肤下，而贝吉塔的那个位置却满是颇深的烫伤和割裂伤，并且向内凹陷着，像是在经过一段时间不去理睬的肆意腐烂后才堪称奇迹的愈合，却使那处皮肉连带着里面的伤害目标都带上了一层腐败的味道。这味道微妙又难以形容，它像是雪地里无人理睬的尸体，又像是长在研究室里的怪异花朵，卡卡罗特从不知道一个人的信息素能够做到好闻和令人不适两种状态并存，Omega腥甜的味道顽强固执，这几百万年的进化成果即使遭到这样的破坏也在忠诚地吸引着Alpha。

“贝吉塔……”卡卡罗特的手按在贝吉塔肩上，他用拇指摩擦那片伤疤让贝吉塔再一次开始剧烈反抗，扭动脖子企图逃离手指。“这是谁干的？”Alpha的本能让他凑得更近,鼻尖几乎贴上贝吉塔的伤疤，他的信息素变了个调，黏黏腻腻地贴到贝吉塔身上。

其实答案也挺明显的，从小开始就是强者的贝吉塔的腺体能碰到的人少之又少，或者说也许就只有弗利萨一个，但身为Alpha的冰冻恶魔不可能自己毁掉一种能操纵赛亚王子的方法，那么到底是谁做了这些也就不言自明了。

也只有贝吉塔自己能下如此狠手。

“不关你的事，你只要和我分出胜负就好，这不是你该关心的事情。”贝吉塔的声音甚至有些咬牙切齿，他用力去掰手上的气环，黄色的气环肉眼可见的在岩壁中开始松动。

卡卡罗特原定并不想同贝吉塔战斗的，但那个人意志太强，执念仿佛要化为实体从他眼睛里溢出来。卡卡罗特体内赛亚人的血像是遵从召唤般躁动着，血与信息素含糊不清地混在一起，这一刻的感情变得那样不清不楚，说是战意也好爱欲也罢，他们在错误的时间错误的地点做着错误的事，也许会有人想指责但他们远在千里之外，没有人去对Alpha与Omega的天性、赛亚人的天性指手画脚。

卡卡罗特感觉有点头晕，贝吉塔的信息素让他胃部下坠并灼烧着，时间和对象都不对，他迷迷糊糊地想，但那几个即将脱落的气环在他面前晃了又晃，卡卡罗特舔舔干燥的嘴唇感觉到一阵口渴。

贝吉塔分化为Omega是在16岁，他被自己吓坏了，冲回自己的寝室蜷缩在床上，他觉得自己快要死了，有不知从哪里来的神或者别的什么塞了一大把柴火到他肚子里然后一把火点燃，那把火越烧越旺，贝吉塔觉得它会永远地烧下去，直到他的肉像纸片一样纷纷落下，直到他的骨化为焦炭，直到他的灵魂受不了这热度从脑袋中哀鸣着升起。

他的信息素把自己都呛着了，又甜又腻像是用超浓糖浆灌满了耳朵、鼻腔、嘴巴、眼眶、他身上的每一处孔洞，贝吉塔觉得五脏六腑都会逐渐在糖浆里烂掉。

外面有人砸门但贝吉塔不敢去开，他知道自己的实力门外只要不是弗利萨或是基纽一伙而是些杂鱼的话就毫无问题，但现在除了贝吉塔外他还是个Omega。所以他变成了胆小鬼，他害怕打开门被不知道名字的Alpha按到床上，被标记，怀上不知是谁的孩子，成为那家伙的所属，作为被占有的生育机器从高处拽下到泥地里悲惨地过完一生。

于是他就在房间里过完了人生中第一个热潮期，浑身湿漉地从床上坐起来，为了防止自己把手探进身体里他把两只手的手背咬得鲜血淋漓，而在结束热潮期能够自由行动后他做的第一件事就是用气烧毁了自己后颈的腺体。因为这个他又发了大半个月的烧，做了数不清的噩梦，伤口腐烂化脓但贝吉塔不敢找船上的医生。赛亚人的王子关掉通讯器在房间里藏了两个月，靠营养剂活下来，再次出现在弗利萨面前时虚弱又狼狈，像条落水狗。而那个Alpha盯着他看了良久，最后吸吸鼻子给了他个玩味和惋惜参半的笑容。

回忆结束，赛亚人王子的挣脱也达到了尾声，气环还差一下就可以脱离岩壁，重获自由后先把抑制器戴上，然后再一次把卡卡罗特揍进地里毕竟他做了这么多不就是想和卡卡罗特一较高下。他是赛亚人，战斗是他的天性，甚至凌驾于他Omega本能之上的天性，更不用说此刻他的对手是卡卡罗特，从初见开始就不断在困扰他并且在这七年中愈演愈烈的幽灵。

可是，这场战斗注定没有结尾，他的愿景摔落在地上变成厌恶的遗憾。贝吉塔的拳头刚要举起继续这场迟到的死斗他就感觉到有湿润柔软的东西贴上了后颈。于是几十年前的梦魇骤然苏醒，Omega的身体不顾一切地遵循着自然定律，他双膝发软不自觉的臣服，像是在嘲笑他高估了赛亚人战斗的天性。性爱和战斗本就一脉相承，它们有着相似的味道和面孔，而此刻卡卡罗特就像是战斗中的野兽一般用牙齿摩擦那块伤疤横陈的皮肤，把唾液涂在上面企图唤醒已经失灵了小半辈子的腺体。贝吉塔闻不到卡卡罗特的味道，他只觉得身体突然烫的吓人，就像他第一次热潮期来临的夜晚。、

他知道卡卡罗特会咬下去，会的，从他们第一次见面他的心里就隐隐约约的感觉到了。仅剩的几个赛亚人中最优秀俊美的那个，如日月行进一般自然，仿佛自创世之初他们便被要求纠缠一生，下级战士注定要标记赛亚人的王子，卡卡罗特注定要标记贝吉塔。

贝吉塔的战斗又要无限期的延缓，也许在未来某一天他又会朝着卡卡罗特挥出拳头但他再也不会有像今天这样想要将其置于死地的决心。于是他放弃抵抗了，彻底的放弃，感受到牙齿逐渐收紧，贝吉塔闭上眼睛不愿去看自己狼狈的惨败。

“贝吉塔……”像是一声宣告，卡卡罗特呼唤名字，牙齿嵌到肉里从坑洼的皮肤下挤出甜美的血。

赛亚人王子闻不到味道不代表他不会去想，他猜测过好多选项，贝吉塔星高处的晨风和草地、宴会上价值连城的酒、战斗结束后逐渐蒸腾的荷尔蒙，他半生都在血肉和硝烟里摸爬滚打，贝吉塔记忆里美好的事物不多，但他愿意用上全部来拼凑幻想卡卡罗特信息素的味道。而现在，卡卡罗特的味道在他的口腔和鼻腔里炸开，比他幻想的还要好上成千上万倍以至于每个细胞似乎都在欢唱着赞美。

远处传来爆炸声但谁都没有动，信息素的味道会逐渐减弱，他们等待着。爱侣们第一次的拥抱也是最后一次，所以谁也不想过早的松开。


End file.
